Leon/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Thank you for finding me! Let's have a date before working! |Idolizing = It's a brand new Leon~ |Reg1 = My name is Leon! Please remember me! |Reg2 = I'm a left handed guitarist! People say I don't act left handed. |Reg3 = Since England has so many tourism sites, I get to meet girls from other countries! |Reg4 = You're cute~ Hey hey~ Let's go on a date! |Reg5 = This is bad! I just came up with a super cool pose! |Reg6 = My Japanese? That's of course because of yo-...Noah's intensive training. Of course, I would be good! |Reg7 = Chaoyang is really shy, isn't he? He always tries to hide his face with his muffler, right? |Reg8 = Rabi is always gentle with others and he's a really nice guy! Not more than me, though. |Reg9 = That stupid Lucas is such a stubborn person! He's not French at all! |Reg10 = Tatsumi has such a cool hat. I'm envious~ |Event1= It says that an event is ongoing! I'm excited! |Reg11= Go-chan is easy to talk to, I like him! He's a beautiful big sis... Though he's not a girl! |Event2=Good job with the event! Now it's time to rest plenty and get ready for the next one! |Morning = Morning! You're up early! I'm cheering for you today too!! |Afternoon = |Evening = Good work! You did your very best today! As a reward, let’s go on date during the weekend! |Night = Are you going to bed soon? Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Good night! |Download = You, cutie over there! Won't you have a date with me? |Story = Choose your favorite, okay? |Main1 = Choose the chapter! |Main2 = Let's read this story! |Love1 = Love Story! Hurry up and fall in love with me! |Love2 = Muu! Of course, you will choose me in the end, right? |Shop = It's the shop! |Purchase = I'm curious about what you're interested in~ |Friend = It's the information about your friends! It's okay if we look at it together? |Other = It's okay to come here if you're in trouble! |Start1 = Quick, let's start the live! |Skill1A = Listen to this~! |Skill1B = Roar~! |Skill1C = Look at my guitar technique! |Clear1 = We're done? Let's do it one more time! |Affection1 = Big sis, look at me, look at me! |Start2 = Let's wake the sleeping lion up! |Skill2A = I will give you the pick! |Skill2B = I guess I have to sing. |Skill2C = Shall we do a live performance? |Clear2 = What do you think of my performance? |Affection2 = Are you free tonight? Let's go somewhere together! |Start3 = Waah! I can't wait to play the guitar! |Skill3A = Look only at me! |Skill3B = I'll show you the soul of England! |Skill3C = Now we got into the rhythm! |Clear3 = That was sooo fun! Let's do it again! |Affection3 = Uhya~! I can't calm my heartbeat! |Skill4A = I love you! |Skill4B = Take a look! |Skill4C = Lucas, match with my rhythm! |Skill5A = It's getting exciting! |Skill5B = Leon-kun, the British gentleman! |Skill5C = This is my trump card! |Skill6A = WOOF WOOF WOOF |Skill6B = I don't have time to stand still! |Skill6C = Hello pretty lady |Skill7A = Lucas, match with my guitar! |Skill7B = Follow after the superior ikemen, Leon-kun! |Skill7C = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Leon/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Leon/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Leon/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Leon Category:Lines